


Matching set

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, St Bartholomew's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly really should have checked herself in the mirror before rushing to work.





	Matching set

**Author's Note:**

> super quick fic, thought it was funny. Real life inspired.

The lab at St. Bart’s was empty and quiet much to Molly’s benefit. Molly Hooper was tardy because of oversleeping and she didn’t need any lab techs to trip over while trying to play catch up. She only had time to throw her hair in a messy ponytail and didn’t even glance in a mirror before running out of her flat.

 

She had just finished up one minor note on a process when John Watson came ambling in. She looked up at him,  sighed, but then smiled, knowing someone else wasn’t going to be far behind.

 

John matched her smile, “Morning Molly. Sherlock will be around soon, made a stop at the morgue.

 

“Morning. You don’t mind if I don’t engage in small talk, I was a bit late this morning and I am behind,” she asked absently.

 

“Sure thing. Work away,” John said assuredly.

 

As Molly turned her head back to the laptop, John saw a large mark like a bruise on her neck near the back, behind her ear a bit. He went into Doctor mode without really thinking and moved quickly to her side.

 

Molly, physically taken aback at John rushing to her side, looks directly at him like he has lost his mind.

 

“Molly! What happened to you? May I look at it?”

 

As he said that Molly turned her head forward, and her cheeks went scarlet.

 

Her mind flashed back to the night before and she wished had checked the mirror before running out the door. She could have worn her hair down. She gave a sheepish grin as he approached her.

 

Once John was close to her he realizes what he is looking at on her neck. Fortuitously, Sherlock Holmes strolled into the lab.

 

“John I think we need to go to victim’s flat, and YES I am messaging George about access, See? I can learn,” he said looking at his mobile, and then up with a smile at John and Molly.

 

John shot him an exasperated look and Sherlock’s face fell.  Sherlock glanced at Molly sitting there, all red-cheeked. Sherlock then spied his handiwork on her neck.

 

He shifted past John and to the other side of Molly.

 

“Sorry I made you late. Well, mostly,” with a devilish grin as he leans down to kiss one of her blushed cheeks.

 

John pulled a deep breath through his nose, “Sherlock, love bites, really? You two aren’t teenagers.”

 

Molly watched between John and Sherlock, still not able to speak.

 

“John, really. Sometimes I do feel pity for Mary,” he answered with a smirk and continues.”But you are right, we are adults.”

 

John gave a suspicious look.

 

Sherlock turned his attention to Molly and placed a hand on her hip. He caught her glancing at him and held her gaze.

 

“Adults always leave a matching set,” he said with conviction, leaned down quickly, and latched his lips and teeth gently on Molly’s neck, opposite of his previous work. This caused an immediate whimper from her and cursing from John as he runs out the lab door fast as he could.

 


End file.
